Spring Memories
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: Sepenggal memori masa lalu dimusim semi yang menentukan jalan hidupmu dimasa depan. / For LAFSEvent. Happy Narusaku Day .


Summary : Sepenggal memori masa lalu dimusim semi yang menentukan jalan hidupmu dimasa depan. **/ For LAFSEvent. Happy Narusaku Day ¾.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Spring Memories**

Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriiing.

Sebuah tangan tan meraba-raba meja bukan tepatnya sesuatu yang berdering mengusik tidur sang empunya itu.

Praang.

Sungguh naas nasib jam weker itu yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat ulah sesosok makhluk kuning yang masih bergelung pada selimut hangatnya.

Tok . Tok. Tok.

" Naru, cepat bangun, dan mandi sarapan dibawah sudah siap "

" Sebentar lagi kaa-_san_ " ucap pemuda yang kini malah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" Bangun atau tidak ada ramen selama tiga bulan " acam suara yang ada dibalik pintu.

" Hai, hai ". ucap Naruto yang membuat seseorang yang dibalik pintu menyeringai.

Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi sambil menggerutu pelan terhadap tingkah kaa-_san_nya. Tiga bulan tanpa ramen merupakan neraka bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

000000

Kini Naruto sedang melakukan sarapan dengan keluarganya. Yap Namikaze Family baru pindah dari London beberapahari yang lalu karena sang kepala keluarga_Namikaze Minato_ harus mengurusi perusahaannya yang berada diJepang tepatnya diKonoha City. Dan tentu saja Naruto harus ikut, apalagi mengingat pasangan MinaKushi ini 'sedikit' over protectif pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Jadi Naru apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini ? " Tanya Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Tentu saja jalan-jalan kaa-_chan_, lagi pula baru besok aku akan masuk sekolah kan "

" Ya sudah Naru, tapi kamu harus pulang tepat saat makan malam "

" Hai " ucap Naruto sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

" Oh ya, apakau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk besok ? "

" Hehehe, belum kaa-_san_ "

Kushina yang mendapati jawaban dari anaknya hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum saja.

000000

" APA ? ". terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga dari satu ruang kelas yang ada diKonoha Gakuen.

" Bisa ngga tidak usah teriak Pig ". ucap seseorang gadis disamping orang yang dipanggil Pig tadi.

" Tapi Sakura, kau itu menolak Gaara sang pangeran sekolah "

" Apapun bisa terjadi Pig, seperti kau yang bisa jadian sama sirusa pemalas ". ucap gadis bersurai pink yang dipanggil Sakura tadi sambil menyeringai.

" Kau bisa diburu siswi lain karena menyakiti hati pangeran mereka Sakura " ucap Ino tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sakura.

Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan Ino tadi. Keheningan sempat menguasasi atmosfer kelas yang kini telah sepi tersebut karena memang jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sampai Ino memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

" Jadi kali ini apa alasanmu Sakura ? "

" Seperti biasa Ino "

" Kau tau Sakura, bukannya aku tak setuju akan perasaanmu tapi cobalah untuk membuka hatimu "

" Tapi Ino kau tau kan aku sangat mencintainya "

" Aku tau Sakura tapi jangan terlalu tenggelam dengan masa lalumu, orang yang kau pikirkan belum tentu juga memikirkanmu, bisa saja orang yang kau 'cintai' malah sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai. Pikirkan itu Sakura " nasehat Ino sambil berlalu pergi dari ruang kelasnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

000000

Naruto kini sedang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya membentuk senyum yang pasti jika dilihat orang pasti akan dianggap gila, tanpa sadar kini pikirannya tenggelam pada kejadian tadi sore.

**Flashback On**

Naruto sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada diKonoha Park dengan sekaleng minuman soda yang ada ditangannya, tak lupa kameranya yang kini menggantung dilehernya.

" Haah, melelahkan sekali ". ucap Naruto sambil menyeka peluh yang ada didahinya. Dibuangnya kaleng minuman soda yang kini telah kosong ketempat sampah yang ada disamping bangku.

Naruto mengangkat kameranya dan menyalakannya, melihat hasil gambar yang didapatnya sesekali Naruto tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil yang membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

Wuussh.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, entah mengapa ia ingin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kebelakang.

Deg.

Matanya terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri dibawah salah satu pohon Sakura yang ada ditaman itu. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya merasakan bunga Sakura yang jatuh menerpa kulit wajahnya yang seputih porselen.

' Cantik, sangat cantik ' batinnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangkat kameranya dan mengambil gambar gadis yang ada didepannya. Naruto terus memotret gadis tersebut, gadis itu membuka matanya sendu dan rindu sangat terlihat jelas pada sorot matanya.

Gadis itu tersentak saat telepon yang ada disaku bajunya bergetar segera saja gadis itu menggangkat telepon itu dan terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis yang kini sedang berbicara lewat telepon genggamnya walaupun sudah tidak memotretnya kembali, sedikit tersentak saat gadis itu berjalan pergi Naruto buru-buru mengalungkan dileher kembali kameranya dan berlari menyusul gadis tersebut.

" Oi, tunggu " teriak Naruto. Terlambat. Gadis itu sudah hilang diantara kerumunan.

" Ck, kuso " Naruto berdecak kesal saat mendapati gadis itu telah pergi.

**Flashback Off **

Naruto tersentak saat angin malam menyadarkanya dari lamunannya. Turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Berdiri disana sambil menutup mata juga dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Akhirnya " gumam Naruto.

000000

Dipinggir sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas terlihat Naruto sedang duduk memperhatikan teman-teman barunya melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga. Menghela nafasnya ia sedikit meruntuki nasibnya yang tidak membawa pakaian olahraga, siapa sangka hari pertama kau masuk pelajaran pertamanya adalah olahraga.

Biasanya ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan_menonton orang yang sedang berolahraga_ yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menbosankan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, ia terus memperhatikan gadis yang kemarin dilihatnya itu. Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya juga rambutnya yang kini diikat yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Hei Naruto sepertinya kau tidak terlalu sial hari ini.

" Oi apa yang kau lihat Naruto ? " Tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya masih dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya,

" Tidak ada kok " ucap Naruto sambil menengok kearah Kiba, dibelakang Kiba ada Shikamaru yang sedang menguap dan juga Chouji yang tidak berhenti mengunyah keripiknya.

" Oi Chouji ! setidaknya ganti dulu keripikmu dengan minuman saat jam olahraga begini " ucap Naruto pada Chouji.

" Hosh hosh sudahlah Naruto itu sudah biasa. Ck dasar lumut hijau sialan, dia itu mau mengajar apa mau nyiksa sih hosh hosh ". ucap Kiba yang masih terengah-engah.

" Hoho jadi kau kalah dengan Lee Kiba ? lihat saja Lee dia masih semangat tidak sepertimu " ejek Naruto.

" ENAK SAJA KAU NARUTO ! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN MANGKOK HIJAU ITU! DAN JUGA JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIA, PARA MANGKOK ITU SAMA-SAMA GILA KAU TAU HAH ! " teriak Kiba yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Naruto.

" Oh benarkah ? "

" Grrr AWAS KAU "

" Mendokusai " tau yang ngomong siapa.

" ( Krauk) sudahlah Kiba akui kau memeng kalah dengan Lee "

" Grrr kalian semua "

Melihat respon temannya membuat Naruto nyengir lebar, mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendapati banyak siswa laki-laki kelas lain yang menengok kearah lapangan melalui jendela kelas.

" Oi oi ngomong apa yang mereka lihat teman-teman "

" Oh itu, mereka itu sedang melihat primadona sekolah kita Naruto, namanya Haruno Sakura teman sekelas kita yang berambut pink itu, oh dia manis sekali " balas Kiba disertai senyuman lebarnya.

" Oh " Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi ucapan Kiba barusan. Namun sedetik kemudian seringai lebar terpantri diwajahnya.

" Hei Kiba, dari perkataanmu sepertinya kau juga menyakinya hm ? " ucap Naruto yang membuat Kiba sedikit memerah. Meilhat itu sseringai Naruto makin menjadi saja.

" Kiba memang menyukainya Naruto, bahkan dia sudah menembaknya tapi dia ditolak menta-mentah ". ucap Chouji yang sudah selesai makannya itu.

" HE_"

" Bwahahaha, poor you Kiba "

" HEI ! lagi pula hampir semua siswa juga menembaknya dn semuanya juga ditolak " ucap Kiba mencoba mengelak.

" Hahaha tapi tetap saja ! yang namanya ditolak tetap ditolak Kiba "

" Grr Sialan kalian semua "

" Bagaimana denganmu Naruto? "ucap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar mendengarkan.

" Hm ? "

" Bukannya dari tadi kau juga melihatnya terus ? "

" Kau pasti akan ditolak Naruto " ucap Kiba yang membuat Naruto nyengir lebar.

000000

Waktu istirahat ini Naruto gunakan untuk jalan-jalan ditaman belakang sekolah, taman belakang sekolah Konoha Gakuen cukup luas, taman bunga Sakura yang semakin indah dimusim semi saat ini cukup sepi dari para siswa saat jam istirahat, kebanyakan lebih memilih untuk pergi kekantin ataupun perpustakaan.

Naruto berjalan dalam keheningan, merasa sedikit lelah Naruto berjalan kesalah satu pohon yang ada disana dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan yang berada disana. Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar senandung kecil yang berada tak jauh dibelakngnya. Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat Naruto menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk diwajahnya saat mendapati seseorangdibelakangnya. Sakura. Saat ini sedang membaca sambil bersenandung disampingnya juga terlihat kotak bento yang sudah habis separunya.

" Hai Sakura-_chan_ " ucap Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sedikit tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto berjalan kearahnya.

" Oh, kau Namikaze-_san_ "

" Owh, seperti itukah balasan sang primadona padaku " ucap Naruto medramatisir.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. " Apa maumu ? " katanya ketus.

" Tidak kok aku Cuma mau menyapamu saja "

Mendengus. Sakura segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang cengo.

Tersadar. Naruto segera menyusul Sakura " Oi Sakura-_chan_ tunggu !".

000000

Naruto dan Sakura saat ini sedang berada diruang perpustakaan, dari tadi Naruto terus mengikuti Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman.

" Sakura-_chan_, tipe cowok Sakura-_chan_ seperti apa sih ? "

" Yang pasti tidak sepertimu "

" Kau menyakiti hatiku Sakura-_chan_ " ucap Naruto sambil menangis ala anime yang dibalas Sakura dengan dengusan.

" Oh ya Sakura-_chan_ kenapa kau selalu menolak orang yang menembakmu sih ? "

" Bukan urusanmu "

" Jangan ketus-ketus Sakura-chan, nanti tidak ada yang mau sama kamu loh bisa-bisa kamu jadi perawan tua "

Twich.

" Kamu juga nanti jadi keriput loh "

Twich.

" Dan juga jidat lebarmu nanti jadi tambah lebar "

Twich. Twich. Twich.

Tiba-tiba suhu udara sekitar turun drastis seketika menengokan kepala kesamping Naruto langsung merinding begitu melihat Sakura yang diselimuti aura suramnya. Bahanya mengintaimu Naru.

Brakk.

Sakura membanting bukunya dengan keras, ia mendelik tajam kearah Naruto.

" Aapa urusanmu Namikaze ? " desisnya tajam.

" T-ti… "

" APA MAU HAH ! INI HIDUPKU TIDAK USAH KAU MENCAMPURI URUSANKU "

"…"

" Dan juga, apakah kau mendekatiku hanya untuk menghinaku hah ? aku tau aku ini jelek dan jidatku lebar tapi.. hiks. Hiks. "

Semua orang yang ada disana melihat kearah mereka berdua, juga termasuk sang penjaga perpustakaan yang niatnya akan memarahi mereka berdua karena rebut hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian didepannya. Sakura yang dikenal sebagai gadis yang kuat kini menangis. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya terpaku, pandangan menyesal tampak sekali diwajahnya.

" S-saku… "

" Baka ". ucap Sakura sambil berlari pergi tanpa member kesempatan Naruto berbicara.

000000

Sakura kini sedang duduk didalam kelasnya, sebenarnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu tapi ia sedikit malas untuk segera pulang. Sakura melirik buku yang ada dimejanya, buku itu bukunya yang tertinggal diperputakaan tadi pagi. Ino yang memberikan buku itu, katanya Naruto yang menitipkannya. Itu memang wajar saja karena setelah kejadian itu ia sedikit menghindar dari anak baru itu.

Menghela nafasnya Sakura mengabil bukunya dan membukanya. Saat itu ia mendapati sebuah foto. Melihat foto itu ia menemukan potret dirinya didalamnya. Dia membalik foto itu dan mendapati tulisan tangan yang tidak bisa dibilang rapih menghiasi bagian belakangnya. Lantas membacanya dan membuat ia melebarkan matanya. Segera ia menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar mencari sosok yang dari dulu ia nanti. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok pahlawannya.

Dear Saku.

Sepertinya aku telah memberikan kesan pertemuan yang buruk hmm ?, aku sungguh minta maaf dan menyesal kau tau, tapi tidak apa jika kau tidak memaafkanku. Aishiteru yo Saku.

From : Ruu

Sakura terus berlari mencari sosoknya meskipun kakinya sudah lelah ia tetap berlari. Dia sudah mencari disekolahnya tapi tidak menemukan hasil. Dia sudah hampir putus asa, hari sudah semakin sore tapi ia tidak juga menemukannya. Sampai langkah kaki terhenti diKonoha Park, ia ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya itu disini, ditempat ini, tempat yang selalu ia kunjung setiap musim semi tiba. Tempat yang menjadi saksi janji dengannya. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

Tes.

Setetes air mata melucur dipipi mulusnya, yang diikuti buliran-buliran lain, samar-samar terdengar isakan yang tertahan dari bibir ramunnya.

" Jangan jadi orang yang cengeng Saku ! aku tidak suka itu "

Deg.

Sakura terpaku, disana, didepannya berdiri sosok Ruu yang sangat disayanginya memandangnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Sakura segera berlari sekuat tenaga menerjangnya sampai terjatuh dan memeluknya sangat erat ia tidak mau membiarkan Ruu tercintanya itu pergi kembali.

" Baka, Ruu no baka hikz "

" Sudah kubilang jangan menangis Saku "

" Baka, baka. Baka, baka, baka "

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas terhadap tingkah Saku-nya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut menikmati momen ini sembari mengelus surai pink Sakura. Tanpa sadar sebuah janji baru dibuat olehnya dan seorang Namikaze Naruto akan selalu menepati janjinya. ' Aku tak kan pergi lagi Saku, itu janjiku '

**TBC**

**Omake** :

Terlihat dua anak kecil yang berbeda gender sedang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura dengan kimono dan wajah yang belepotan karena dilempari tanah oleh anak-anak lain. Sebenarnya yang dilempari Cuma sang gadis kecil sih sedangkan sang bocah laki-laki Cuma berusaha untuk melindunginya saja.

" Nona jangan menangis aku tidak menyukainya dan juga jangan dengarkan anak-anak tadi, dahimu tidak jelek koh malah itu membuatmu tambah manis " ucap yang laki-laki kepada yang perempuan.

" Be-benarkah ? "

" Itu benar sekali dattebayo. Oh ya siapa namamu "

" Panggil aku Saku "

" hmm, Saku ya ? nama yang mansi seperti orangnya. Kalau begitu panggil aku Ruu Saku-chan dan aku akan selalu melindungimu " ucap Naruto kecil yang membuat Sakura kecil tersenyum kembali.

**AN : HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY MINNA, ini fic partisisapi saya semoga terhibur ! REVIEW ?**


End file.
